Homecoming
Homecoming is an event that takes place in the game R-Type Command on the Bydo side story. It is recognized as the only time a single Bydo armada has ever reached the Space Corps homeworld of Earth. This reality that the mighty Space Corps defense could be penetrated rather easily caused a massive security alert, which forced an increase in security measures and development of the R-Series. The estimated date of the event is 105 MC, although the official date is unknown. A significant log was found shortly after, containing data regarding the armada's commander and its personal thoughts. This log has sparked much debate over its purpose. Synopsis Commander's Log "We successfully overcame the rough welcome hosted by the Space Corps Homeland Security Battalion. It was then that we finally, truly understood what was happening... The relentless assault by the humans. The strange weapons in space. The uneasy feeling when we awoke... It all comes together now. We are the ones who don't belong here. No one here will welcome our presence on Earth... This is no longer our world... This is not our home anymore. It is time for us to leave this peaceful planet once and for all... Farewell..." Plot After surviving numerous waves of attack from the Space Corps, the incoming Bydo armada reached the planet Earth. Initially, the [[UFWS-004 Egir|Patrol Ship Egir]], docked at the nearby harbor reported numerous Bydo ships approaching, and attempted to confront the fleet alone. It was attacked, and shortly sunk. However, a R-9E Midnight Eye sentry squadron stationed above the harbor at the time witnessed the entire incident and began to retreat to Space Corps Headquarters, which was only a few miles away. As the impending armada advanced, they were confronted by numerous R-99 R-Waltz squadrons that had been sent by the HQ. Most were engaged and destroyed, but some managed to escape and return to the [[UFHC-008 Garum|Defensive Cruiser Garum]] waiting above the city. En route to the Headquarters, the Bydo fleet was confronted with several R-99 squadrons, lying in wait. They, too were shot down, but not without casualties. As the threatening armada advanced further the Cruiser Garum, along with its R-99 squadrons, also advanced to block their path. After a reasonably lengthly encounter, the cruiser and its squadrons were all eliminated. After sighting the Garum's defeat, the [[UFDD-02 Nidhoggr|Destroyer Nidhoggr]] receded back to Headquarters, bringing word to the final defensive battalion. Shortly before the Bydo advanced to the Space Corps Headquarters, the Nidhoggr and the R-9E sentry squadron were both downed in a last-ditch effort to protect the structure. The Bydo finally advanced to the Space Corps Headquarters, where the final defense battalion confronted them. The advanced [[UFBS-AE3 Niflheim|Dreadnought Niflheim]] and the last few R-99 squadrons resisted the impending fleet in one last encounter, eventually ending in the Space Corps being defeated. In an odd move of purpose unknown until the commander's log was recovered, the victorious Bydo turned and retreated until faced with the remainder of the Space Corps Defensive Battalion. After being attacked and heavily damaged the only surviving ship, a Kombiler-class Chaos Cruiser fled into space, where it disappeared in a shower of sparks. Whether this phenomenon was caused by the ship performing a hyperspace jump or exploding is unknown. Units Involved Space Corps *UFBS-AE3 Niflheim - 1 Destroyed by Kombiler *UFHC-008 Garum - 1 Destroyed *UFHC-007 Vanargand - Sustained *UFDD-02 Nidhoggr - 1 Destroyed *UFWS-004 Egir - 1 Destroyed *UFCS-05 Jormungandr - Sustained *R-99 R-Waltz - 15 Squadrons (75 Units) Destroyed *Standard Force+ - 9 Destroyed *Defensive Force+ - 12 Destroyed *Anchor Force+ - 24 Destroyed *R-E1 Midnight Eye - 5 Destroyed *Rwf-9A Arrowhead - Sustained *Rr2o-3 Craft Module - 4 Destroyed Bydo *B-BS-Cnb Kombiler - Unknown *B-Bld Boldo - 2 Destroyed by Niflheim *BCS-Nth Nozari - 3 Destroyed by Niflheim/Vanargand *Bwf-1Da Bydo System Alpha - 5 Squadrons (25 Units) Destroyed by Vanargand *BxTP Infected Pow-Armor - 3 Destroyed by R-Waltz/Vanargand *BXRr2o Infected Craft Module - Unknown *Bhw-Gns1 Gains - 3 Destroyed *Bhw-Gns2 Ion-Enabled Gains Mk2 - Unknown *B-Rv Rebo - 2 Squadrons (10 Units) Destroyed by R-Waltz *Bydo Force - 20 Destroyed by Vanargand *Bh-Tb01 Tablock - 1 Destroyed by Niflheim Controversy Bydo Commander Log The Commander's log recovered after the large battle, which appeared to belong to the lead Bydo 'Commander' involved in the incident (see above)), sparked a large debate over the purpose of the log and purpose of the attack in general. As the entry that appeared after the skirmish hinted to the fact that the Bydo armada once genuinely belonged to Earth, many officials of the Space Corps Homeland Security Battalion began a debate that the offensive fleet was, in fact the force sent to attack and destroy the Bydo Core much earlier before. The time of attack had been so perfectly coordinated that should the armada survived the bydo offensive, the elapsed time taken on the return journey to Earth would've placed them at the Space Corps homeworld just two days earlier. This created the suggestion that the human fleet had been converted into Bydo tissues and organisms. However, many believe that the strange coincidence of time is nothing more than that. Arguments have come up that the armada was destroyed and could not have been converted. However, even as the controversy has never been settled, the Space Corps ordered that all units within the atmosphere of the Bydo homeworld retreat to safer locations, for fear of the same fate. Fate of Flagship While not nearly as large a dispute as above, there has been a small argument on exactly what happened to the only surviving Bydo ship, the Kombiler cruiser. As the craft disappeared in an 'explosion', it is not clear whether this was caused by the damaged vessel detonating, or whether it was simply the hyperspace drive activating. However, since this controversy is extremely unimportant compared to the commander's log, it has been dismissed until the first may be solved. Category:Events Category:Stages in R-Type Command